Six patients have been enrolled, and three have completed the study. The other three patients were discontinued in the study due to lack of observable aggressive and/or self-injurious behaviors seen during baseline videotaping sessions. Of the three patients that have completed the study, two showed differential response across medications and conditions, both were treated with the more effective medication at the conclusion of the study. The other patient showed differential response across conditions only-and no significant response to the medication. He was treated with a different (non-study) medication, at the conclusion of the study. We plan to continue enrolling another ten patients over the next 1-2 years to determine the most effective treatment(s) for this patient population.